A Pirates Life For Me?
by Maceinator
Summary: What Jack loves more than his beloved ship and pirating ways is the freedom that comes with it. But is that actually true? And is Jack really sure they're the only things he loves? Well, let's throw a Spanish Pirate in the mix and see what happens...


HEY EVERYONE. THIS IS MY FIRST POTC FIC. IVE WANTED TO WRITE ONE FOR A WHILE BUT NEVER GOT AROUND TO IT. BUT IM CURRENTLY IN SPAIN AND THOUGHT 'let's write something' SO THATS WHAT IM GONNA DO. OBVIOUSLY I DONT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THIS IDEA SO YEAH. AND FYI I CANT SPEAK SPANISH SO INSTEAD OF GOOGLE TRANSLATING SPANISH PHRASES, IM JUST GONNA USE ITALICS. SO SPANISH WORDS IN ITALICS, ENGLISH IN NORMAL. ANYWAY LETS GET ON WITH THE TALE...

"Jack _you complete bastard_. _Get your treacherous, useless ass back here_! JACK!" Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs but no matter how loud and no matter what she said; Jack Sparrow was not going to turn back for her.

Huffing in frustration, Angelica turned and kicked sand as she made her way over to the trees. _"At least I can get out of the Sun_." she mumbled.

Sitting herself on the golden sand, she began to think about what had just happened. Jack Sparrow; the pirate that stole her heart and ruined her life; had just abandoned her on an island. "And he left even after I said I was with child." she said in disbelief. " _That absolute, selfish bastard. I said I loved him. He knew it was true. And all he replied was 'so do I'_ "

Angelica began to think back to the first time it happened. She was completely in love with him and he just left her. On one of the most important days of her life. And he left.

* * *

 _"Just breathe Angelica. Just breathe. Think of everything that we've been though. Think of everything that we could eventually go throw. In a few minutes, you are going to be Angelica Sparrow and you will be free to sail the seas; with your love_..." Angelica said to herself. In a few moments she would be called in to face her future husband and vows.

" _Miss Teach_." a voice called out.

" _You mean future Mrs Sparrow_." Angelica airily mumbled to herself.

" _Miss Teach_." The voice called a little louder.

" _Yes? Is it time_? Angelica asked.

" _I'm afraid something has happened. Mr Sparrow had to leave_..." The little old lady said as she peaked through the door.

Angelica's smile turned into a frown. She quickly rushed out the door and over to the hill over-looking the city. In the distance, Angelica could see the Black Pearl with a familiar silhouette.

"JACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Without another thought, Angelica began sprinting to the dock.

Just as she arrived, the Pearl had set sail. "JACK _YOU ARROGANT BASTARD. GET YOUR COLDHEARTED ASS BACK HERE!_ " She bellowed.

Jack turned to see Angelica standing at the edge of the dock with tears tumbling from her red eyes. And he knew they weren't red from crying.

"I'm sorry luv." he shouted back; but Angelica was too focused on what was happening that she didn't hear him.

As the Pearl sailed further away, Angelica made a vow. Instead of her undying love for Jack that she was meant to cement, she vowed that she would never fall for him again. And if she ever met the famous Captain Jack Sparrow again, they she was going to make him pay.

* * *

Jack always left her. He said he loved her and then left. " _He probably thinks of me as one of his whores. And I thought he actually cared. Angelica, you stupid idiot, it's your own fault_." Angelica argued with herself but she was silenced by a sight on the water.

Floating it's way over, like it was following directions, the Jack voodoo doll swam over to the shore of the island.

Angelica scrambled her way over to the item, scared it was her imagination and would disappear. But as she neared, she knew it was really there. Jacks doll. Left with her.

* * *

Angelica was annoyed with her father. Of course it seemed a good idea - making a voodoo doll of Jack - but she knew it was wrong.

At any moment, he could force him. At any moment, he could hurt him. At any moment, he could kill him. She didn't want that. Of course, she wanted to save her father - she was on a quest to give her years to him - but she didn't want anything to happen to Jack.

Angelica shook her head in disgust. A few years back, she was prepared to kill him; she almost did! Now, she's that naive young woman from the convent again.

Groaning in frustration, Angelica turned on her side. She decided her father wouldn't do any of those things to Jack - or at least the latter - because they needed him alive to get to the fountain. But what happened to him after, she didn't care. Well, that's what she told herself at least. However, in the aftermath of this adventure, she would be dead meaning there was nothing she could do to get her pending revenge.

Unless, of course, there was a possibility that she didn't die...

* * *

An evil grin appeared on Angelicas face. She was going to get revenge. She was going to make Jack regret his actions. And she was Never Ever going to fall for him again!

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT, CHAPTER 1. YOU MAY HAVE RECOGNISED THE CHAPTERS TITLE AS A TAYLOR SWIFT SONG, WHICH IS CORRECT. IM GONNA START ALL TWELVE CHAPTERS WITH SONG TITLES SO YAY. I HAVE PLANNED THE REST OF STORY BUT HAVEN'T YET WRITTEN IT AND I HAVE A WEEK BEOFRE SCHOOL STARTS SO I WILL TRY AND GET SOMETHING ELSE DONE. BUT ANYWAY R&R ,


End file.
